


Ring, Ring... goes the telephone

by LostInMythicality



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: College, M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 02:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInMythicality/pseuds/LostInMythicality
Summary: Exploring a phone sex hotline gets hotter than expected...





	Ring, Ring... goes the telephone

**ring ring goes the telephone**

It’s late, it’s hot, it’s summer… The humidity clinging on two bodies like cling wrap. Heavy breathing and lightning as they slide up against each other. Sizzling. Frantic.

**ring ring goes the telephone**

A frantic hand dials buttons haphazardly, another running his hand through the other’s hair, removing the glasses as he goes. Each button that gets pressed, another kiss upon Link’s neck. They giggle intensely as the voice comes across the wires. Link wrapping his arm around Rhett’s waist.

**ring ring goes the telephone,there’s no one home**

Breathing intensifies, hands exploring bodies, in the dim lighting cast by one street lamp outside the window. Listening to the sultry voice on the telephone. Rhett goes back to Link’s neck, sucking, nibbling. He focuses on the spot just below the hairline. Licking it as if it were a frozen treat in this heat. Link’s dripping sweat now, huffing, puffing, moaning, groaning as Rhett takes his free hand and wraps around both their members. Spitting a messy trail of spit.

**ring ring goes the telephone**

Link bends into Rhett’s chest lapping at the sweat like he’s been in the desert for a month. Rhett’s hand begins to stroke them up and down, the voice in their ear hotter with each passing phrase, each lingering moan. Link is unraveling, Rhett is already gone. Pupils blown, sweat dripping down his neck. They forget about the phone and focus on themselves. The moans turn to grunts, Rhett’s motions become a little uncoordinated. He’s close and he can feel Link is too. The phone they’d carefully placed falls off the bed, clanging incredibly loudly. “Oh fuck,” they simultaneously groan. They don’t stop though. Link joins his hand around Rhett’s. They don’t notice the door handle turning. A few more strokes and the moment they begin their ascent to release begins. Link whining into Rhett, Rhett protectively wrapping around Link. Whispered “I love you’s” wash over the room as they come together. 

**ring ring goes the telephone, Operator, we have a problem**

They sit there in bliss unaware. Kissing quietly, gentle laughter. A voice shatters the moment and a “What the hell is this?!” pierces the thick sex filled air… Link looks up and makes eye contact with Gregg and winks mischievously. “Sorry, we’ll be quieter next time,” is all he says. Rhett just nods in agreement. Gregg softens just slightly, “Fine, but if this is gonna be a thing, y'all are making breakfast tomorrow.” He walks out the door. 

Link giggles as he looks into Rhett’s gorgeous eyes, “Y'know what, bo, I don’t think we need the telephone anymore.” They kiss and cuddle until sunrise and make Gregg breakfast for the first of many times.

– lyrics are from Chris Lake’s “Operator (Ring Ring)” – based loosely on the sex line confession –


End file.
